Spring cores are commonly used in seating or bedding products. Such spring cores commonly are made from assemblies or matrixes of multiple springs joined together directly as by helical lacing wires, or indirectly as by fabric within which each individual spring is contained. Such spring cores, whether the springs of the cores are connected directly or indirectly, are generally covered on the top and often on the bottom by pads of resilient foam, as, for example, a pad of urethane or latex/urethane mix of foamed material. Within the last several years, more expensive cushions or mattresses have had the spring cores covered by a visco-elastic foam pad, which is slow acting. That is, the visco-elastic foam pad is slow to compress under load and slow to recover to its original height when the load is removed from the visco-elastic foam pad. These visco-elastic pads impart a so-called luxury feel to the mattress or cushion, but these pads also, because of their closed cell structure, retain heat and are slow to dissipate body heat when a person sits or lies atop such a visco-elastic foam pad-containing cushion or mattress.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a seating or bedding cushion or mattress which has the same luxury feel as a visco-elastic pad-containing cushion, but without the heat retention characteristics of such a visco-elastic pad-containing cushion or mattress.
Still another objective of this invention has been to provide a cushion or mattress having the same or a very similar slow-to-compress and slow-to-recover to its original height luxury feel cushion or mattress as one containing visco-elastic foam pads, but which is substantially less expensive to manufacture.